valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 16: Over That Bridge (Pt.2)
Story 力の意味 The meaning of power Annika: Alfons hasn't returned from his scouting trip yet. 3: Speed is important for scouting but the accuracy of the information is important too. Alfons: Scout report! A routed Gallian group is being pursued by Imperials and using the bridge coming towards you, make sure you stay out of their way! Giulio: Gallian? Not the Imperials? Kurt: Let's get out of here for now and observe the situation. Alfons: Watch now, they'll be coming here soon. Amy: Don't do that Alfons, hide yourself, hide now! Lieutenant Colonel: Good, have the squad all crossed the bridge safely? Lieutenant Colonel: Raise the bridge now! Cut off the Imperial pursuit! Soldier: But wait, there are other squads still out there? Lieutenant Colonel: They're beyond help and done for now! Lieutenant Colonel: Wait any longer and the Imperials will catch up to us too! Raise the bridge quickly! Soldier: But.. Lieutenant Colonel: This is an order! Raise the bridge and pull out! Lieutenant Colonel: This should do it! Let's withdraw! Giulio: Those guys have raised the bridge and pulled out. Alfons: Isn't that strange? I thought there were more of them? Valerie: Look! There are more friendlies across the bridge! Soldier: Hey! The bridge is raised! Soldier 2: The Imperials are coming! Hurry up and lower the bridge! Soldier: We won't make it! They're up on us already! We should run now! Imperial: There they are! Don't let the Gallians escape alive! Imperial grunt: Yes! Gusurg: Seems like this area will be secure for now with the influence of the forces here. Raven: We will have good news for Captain Dahau. 21: Even the Calamity Raven are here! Leila: Kurt! Lower the bridge! Alfons: Wait Leila! The opposite bank is swarmed with enemies! Lowering the bridge won't do any good for them! Amy: But is this what you really want! If we do nothing now it would be the exact same thing as that time!? Leila: There's no point to it then! There must be something we can do now! 56: It would be impossible for us to cross the bridge.. Kurt: ... Kurt: Riela. Riela: Yes. Kurt: I've thought hard about the meaning of your powers. Riela: ..yes. Kurt: The Valkyrur powers are dangerous.. I know that using them puts you in pain as well. Kurt: But for now I think that if we do nothing to save them, we will surely regret it. Riela: ..I understand, Kurt. I'm sure we're thinking of the same thing now. Kurt: Your fears, and even your pains, I will accept all of them for you. So please Riela.. Kurt: Lend me those powers of yours that make impossibilities a reality! Riela: .. Riela: ... Kurt: .. Kurt: Lower the bridge! We will now engage them enemies on the opposite bank and break through their formation! Riela: Kurt. Kurt: Yes? Riela: I believe in you. Kurt: I believe in you too. Riela: .. Riela: We're taking them all out in this instant! Follow behind me! Kurt: Time to move everyone! Don't dally! 21: Yeah! I swear we will save them! Leila: I'm never allowing myself to watch people die again! Giulio: There's nobody to stop us this time! Let's give it to them! Amy: I never want to feel that way again! Imca: I will not fear..! Riela: Nothing, willl frighten me! Imperial: A Valkyrur?! Fire! Stop it's advance! Grunt: Nothing's working! They're breaking through! Imperial: A m-, monster! Run!! Gusurg: Tch, so useless even with the superiority of numbers! Gusurg: All men, we're intercepting them! That's not a power with unlimited uses! Riela: Out of my way! I'm not going to go easy on you if you don't! Extra Event - 復讐とその先 What lies beyond revenge Imca: Hah! ..! Kurt: Those were some lethal moves, you're really focused. Imca: .. Imca: If I stop moving for too long, I start to become afraid. Kurt: Your fear of the Valkyrur is it. Imca: I cannot face that thing without forcing myself to be stubborn. Kurt: It is true. It's not an opponent that anyone can fight against in a fair fight. Imca: No matter how much training I go through and how much I polish my skills, I cannot gain the confidence to win. Kurt: Even then, are you still going through with it? Imca: ..As long as my heart stays weak, a victory cannot be gained. Imca: The first thing I should do now is defeat my own fear. Nothing else. Hah! Kurt: Imca, your aim is to wreak revenge on the Imperial Valkyrur, am I right? Imca: I do not remember speaking of any other thing. Kurt: What have you got planned for yourself after you succeed? Imca: Did not give it much thought. There's probably nothing for me. Kurt: I see. Kurt: Well, I will think of something for you. Imca: Huh..? Imca: .. Kurt: What's wrong? Imca: I don't understand the point. Kurt: Isn't it what normal people do, to think of the future? Imca: You are.. not normal people. Kurt: I get that a lot but, is it really that strange for me to think for your sake Imca? Imca: Don't understand. Don't understand completely. Mission Briefing We are headed towards the opposite bank in Borger city to retrieve the Gallian Regulars stranded there. The city has already been taken over by Imperial forces. Ensure the regulars are able to get away safely by taking control of the enemy bases in area 2 and 5. Strategy Make Imca either a fencer(SchwarAT-4 or HBSR) or a lancer. Deploy Kurt into area 1 with your tank and a scout elite. Mission Banter Riela: I'll go ahead first and break the enemy formations! Riela: When they break off into the sides, take care of them! Kurt: Affirmative! Leave the center to Riela, we will go for their flanks! Riela: With these powers.. I promise to save them! Phase 1 #Flip the switch in area 1 using a scout elite. #Deploy and move your tank north after destroy the western APC, move into the base. #Same action. Destroy the other APC. #Take the base with a scout master. Withdraw both tank and scout. #Deploy an assault to defend the base in area 3 #Bring Margit/Gloria in to destroy the far end APC. #Deploy Imca into area 3 north using Open Fire, take out all 3 towers. #Deploy a scout elite to take the northwest base. #Same action. #Bring an assault into area 5 to defend it. #Deploy your tank into your area 1 main base and move it for the other camp. Phase 2 #Force withdraw Riela. #Move Riela for the objective base. #Activate Valkyria and get into the enemy base. #Same action. #Deploy reinforcements from behind to take out the rest of the enemies. #Same action. #Same action. #Move your tank ahead, mark down the base. #Move an assault or sniper to take the base. #Same action. Phase 3 #Move your tank into the base. #Take the northwest base in area 1. #Same action. #Destroy the tower in area 2 using a lancer. #Same action. #Same action. #Move a scout master for the switch. #Same action. #Deploy your tank and mark the base down. #Go for the other base using a sniper in area 5 to look for the enemy ace. #Same action. Phase 4 #Kill the ace. #Take the last base. Mission Complete Kurt: Riela, thank you. I will never forget the victory we had today..! Rewards *EXP 11300 *DCT 33300 *Ace Drop: VB HMTX Aftermath Gusurg: They're not good enough.. damn! If only the Imperials were more proper at carrying out their tasks! Gusurg: We're pulling out! Raven: Yes.. but are we leaving the routed Imperials behind? Gusurg: What? Raven: Our mission is to provide covering support for the retreating Imperial soldiers. Gusurg: It's their own fault for overextending themselves chasing the Gallians, let them die. Gusurg: We are pulling out of the frontlines! Use the Imperials as a shield to cut off pursuers! Raven: Sir. Giulio: The Ravens are retreating! 3: Oh, Gusurg is using the Imperials as bullet shields, he's gone and done it. 21: Are his allies lives worth nothing to him.. Annika: I thought Gusurg hated that sort of stuff.. 56: The Imperials are not allies in his mind. Though they technically may be with his current position. Amy: He hates them, doesn't he. 56: That goes without saying. Even if he should go out of his way to save them, there's no way the Imperials would go out of their way to save a Darcsen. Alfons: If, the people we saw getting killed that day weren't Darcsen, I wonder what Gusurg would have done. Leila: That's not a happy thought, this is unlike you. Alfons: ..Sorry, I'm just feeling a little melancholic. Kurt: Riela! Riela: Kurt.. did I, was I any help? Kurt: You did well, really well..! Riela: Sorry, I'm not feeling too good, my knees are shaking.. Kurt: Let's get you to the tent and give you treatment before the fever gets any worse. Riela: Okay.. but I want to be by your side for a little while longer. Kurt: ..Well then, I'll check your temperature then, if that's okay? Riela: Okay, thank you. Soldier: Kurt.. of all the people that I could have been saved by, I did not expect it. Kurt: Oh, it's you.. Soldier: I looked down on you for being relegated to the Nameless, and I even punched you. Did you regret saving me? Kurt: There is no regret. You are an ally, not an enemy. I would of course do what I can to save you. Soldier: You don't hate me? You haven't changed at all, I can't understand the way you think. Soldier: But this I do understand; you are the saviour of my life. Allow me to apologize for everything that I've ever done to you. Let me thank you. Kurt: I've forgotten about everything that's happen in the past, so much has happened since then. Soldier: ..You're amazing as always, I'll never be able to beat you.. Kurt: Well done for finding us. Man: I am working in Intelligence after all. Kurt: We're indebted to you for what happened in Anthold. So, what business brings you? Man: I need you to head immediately to the Lietenant Colonel's residence as soon as able. Kurt: The Lieutenant Colonel's? For what reason? Man: The reason itself has not been told to me. Please hear it from the Lieutenant Colonel's lips yourself. ..You will go, wouldn't you? Kurt: Understood. we'll head for the Lieutenant Colonel's home tomorrow morning. Man: Please take care of the Lieutenant Colonel. Kurt: Got it. Notes/Trivia Riela loses Uncertain Future and gains Valkyria. Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions